


howls moving castle

by candydust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Howl's Moving Castle, M/M, Movie Night, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydust/pseuds/candydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets to hear Yamaguchi’s soft morning laughter, his quiet whispers during dreams, his warmth when he cuddles close to Kei in the night.</p><p> Basically, Kei is totally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	howls moving castle

“Sit _down,_ already!” Yamaguchi calls from somewhere in the other room. 

“I’m just getting the popcorn,” Kei says back, snatching a bag of the stuff from the cupboard and checking to see if there’s anything else they could need. “Set it up, will you?”

He hears Yamaguchi giggle. It makes him blush, and he hates it. “Way ahead of you. Set up and ready to go!”

Their movie nights have been part of the routine for as long as Kei can remember, but it’s only recently that he’s started to look forward to - and dread - them as much as he does. There are positives and negatives to the situation: on the up side, he gets to sit close to Yamaguchi and fall asleep together on the sofa. On the down side, he has to sit close to Yamaguchi and wake up together on the sofa (or on the floor) and hear Yamaguchi’s soft morning laughter, his quiet whispers during dreams, his warmth when he cuddles close to Kei in the night.

 Basically, Kei is totally fucked.

“What movie is it?” He asks, moving into the living room and placing the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. 

Yamaguchi dives in, taking a fistful and licking the salt off the tips of his fingers. “Um… I don’t know?” He says sheepishly. “I picked up the first disc I saw. Sorry, Tsukki.”

“It’s fine,” Kei says automatically. He slumps down beside Yamaguchi, hands by his sides, unwilling to make the first move. (God, when did he become such a teenage girl?) 

Usually it’s Yamaguchi. About twenty minutes into the movie, just when they’re getting into it, something dramatic or emotional will happen and Yamaguchi will let his head fall onto Kei’s shoulder, or just sort of wriggle around to be able to reach the popcorn better and end up lying half in Kei’s lap. 

(Not that Kei complains. Ever.)

He’s kind of excited to see what the film is, though. If Yamaguchi just grabbed it at random, it could be one of Akiteru’s horror films - making sure cuddling happens - or it could be a dinosaur documentary, which means Kei gets to talk about dinosaurs a lot. Either option is great. 

“Hold on, I know this film,” Yamaguchi comments. 

Kei’s head flies up curiously to see what he’s talking about, and he feels his cheeks turn the colour of strawberries. 

“Howl’s Moving Castle? I didn’t know you liked Ghibli, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says a little teasingly. 

Kei blows a childish raspberry at Yamaguchi as he leans forward to pop a kernel of popcorn into his mouth. “Pick a new one if you don’t want to watch it.” The thing is, he knows Yamaguchi _loves_ Studio Ghibli films, but they’ve never had one for movie night. Usually they watch horrifyingly terrible horror films or weird action films, but never cute cartoons (that he knows they both secretly love.)

“Hell no. I’ve never watched this with you,” Yamaguchi says. He slides it into the DVD slot and bounces back to the sofa, leaping into his corner and tucking his socked feet under his legs. He grabs a pillow to hug, eyes already fixed on the screen as Totoro and a blue screen tells them both that this is a _Studio Ghibli Production._

God, Kei is fucked. He thinks he might be a tiny bit in love. 

“Watch the _film,_ Tsukki,” admonishes Yamaguchi. “Look! Look, it’s the castle!”

Kei laughs under his breath and moves towards the other boy slightly. “Sophie,” is his reply when the heroine appears onscreen. 

When Howl arrives for the first time, Yamaguchi squeals. His eyes are wide, drinking in the whole film, and his hands fly from his pillow to grab Kei’s hand. “I love him so much,” Yamaguchi says sincerely. His eyes don’t leave the screen, but his hands stay on Kei’s forearm. “I love him.”

“Me too,” Kei agrees. He pulls the popcorn onto his lap, offering some to Yamaguchi as well. 

“Mm.” 

They stay quiet. Kei isn’t really paying much attention to the film, if he’s honest; he’s mostly watching Yamaguchi slowly sliding onto his shoulder, his hand on Kei’s leg so as to reach the popcorn better. It relaxes him and makes him jumpy all at the same time. Should someone be this warm? Is he blushing too much? Is Yamaguchi just _trying_ to make him stuttery and nervous and far too comfortable - is Kei having the same effect on him as he is?

When Sophie screams that she’s “ _Never once been beautiful!”_ Yamaguchi mouths along. Kei sees tiny drops of moisture collecting on Yamaguchi’s long eyelashes, and shifts himself sideways to allow Yamaguchi to fully rest on his side. 

“It’s so sad. She’s lovely. Why can’t she see that?” Sniffles Yamaguchi. 

Kei nods. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

(” _They hate my freckles. **I** hate my freckles. I’ve never once been nice to look at, never!”) _

It doesn’t make any sense. 

When the film draws to a close, Yamaguchi is crying quietly and even Kei’s vision has blurred. It’s not that it’s a sad ending - quite the opposite - but Studio Ghibli films always make him cry, and he _knows_ Yamaguchi feels the same way. Stronger, even. 

“That was good. We should…” Yamaguchi yawns hugely, shuffling around, his head on Kei’s knee and his eyes half-shut. “We should watch Totoro next time.”

“We should,” Kei says. He takes a risk, brushing a feather-light kiss against Yamaguchi’s forehead. “You going to sleep now?”

“Mm.”

And so the morning comes, as it always does, with Yamaguchi wrapped around Kei, head tucked into the curve of his neck, and Kei has never felt so lucky to be where he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> plz come scream about these gay babies at clearfullydearfully.tumblr.com


End file.
